Gustav Ulrich
Gustav Ulrich - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. Historia Gustav obudził się w pewnym małym domku w mieście Seyruun. Miał 34 lata. Nie pamiętał nic ze swojego wcześniejszego życia. Nasz bohater musiał jakoś żyć więc zarabiał na drobnych pracach wymagających siły (ponieważ był doskonałym szermierzem). Pewnego jednak dnia, jego życie diametralnie uległo zmianie. Przed Gustavem pojawił się Mazoku Shatree, który miał dla niego zadanie uratowania jednego z członków organizacji Most. Gustav zgodził się. Tak demon użył swych mocy i przeniósł Gustava za magiczną barierę na wyspę Ratura, gdzie akurat trwała wojna domowa. Ratura Gustav początkowo przerażony tym gdzie się znalazł, szybko znalazł sobie pewnych towarzyszy w swej podróży takich jak: Rosomak, Arkham Levraf czy Jose Santiago. Gdy wypełnił swoje zadanie postanowił dalej trzymać się tej paczki. Spowodowało to, że przyłączył się do rebelii, której założycielką była Victoria Laurez. Pewnego razu, on i Jose dostają za zadanie sprawdzić plotki o Boskiej Relikwii w Ruinach Szaleństwa. Po drodze walczą z Basquashem oraz Larą Canyą. W ruinach zaś Gustav odpieczętowuje jednego z 7 demonów Ratury, Mazoku Urilla, który przejmuje formę Gustava i staje się jego mrocznym odpowiednikiem. Jose i Gustav jednak pokonują demona. Gustav przyczynił się w wielkim stopniu do zakończenia kryzysu w Raturze. Zaprzyjaźnił się również mocno z wyżej wymienionymi osobami. Gdy więc na wyspie zapanował pokój, Gustav zapragnął wrócić do magicznej bariery. Postanowił więc wyruszyć w pościg za organizacją Most, co było słusznym wyborem, gdyż dostał się dzięki temu z powrotem do Seyruun Seyruun Nasz wielkolud często miewał wizje gdzie jakaś olbrzymia osoba zabija ludzi w środku płonącej wioski. Czuł, że są to przebłyski z jego wcześniejszych lat o których w tajemniczy sposób zapomniał. Jedna z nich była na tyle silna, że Gustav był w stanie wyróżnić z nich pewne nazwisko: Zilbert Bearshield. Postanowił więc odkryć swą przeszłość zaczynając od znalezienia owej persony. Śledztwo zaprowadziło go do mthumb|236px|Gustav (34 lata)iasta Xebarter, gdzie niestety akurat szalała zaraza Selpy. Również odnaleziony Zilbert, chorował na tę chorobę i był w słabym stanie. Wytłumaczył Gustav`owi, że oni dwoje zostali pozbawieni wspomnień podczas walki z Mazoku Shatree. Jeżeli zostanie pokonany to pewne wspomnienia mogą powrócić. Gustav postanowił więc wykonać i to zadanie. Od swych kolegów, dowiedział się, że Shatree może zostać osłabiony przez specjalne pieczęcie. Zaczął więc ponownie współpracować ze znajomymi z Ratury i szukać magicznych pieczęci. Podczas swych wędrówek pokonał olbrzyma o nazwie Szemok a także wygrał turniej w Fensaller. Dało mu to wielką sławę w państwie Seyruun. Po wielu trudach i przygodach, był jednym z tych, którzy stanęli na przeciwko Shatree i pokonali go. Po pokonaniu Mazoku, część pamięci wróciła. Gustav przypomniał sobie, że był jednym z założycieli grupy Trzy Filary. Każdy z założycieli dzierżył potężny miecz, jeden z mieczów starożytnych. Po kolejnych powrotach pamięci, Gustav wiedział już gdzie znajduje się jego broń. Udał się po nią do Fortu Dantez by po raz kolejny wykorzystać jego pełny potencjał. Miecz zwał się Legendary Sword. Elmekia Gustav postanowił wyruszyć w przygody wraz z Rosomakiem. Udali się oni do Zefieli by sprostać kampanii bohaterów. Następnie ich nogi zaprowadziły ich do państwa Elmekia. Tam Gustav i Rosomak spotkali księżniczkę kraju o imieniu Anna Kal Elmekia a z racji tego, że była ścigana, postanowili jej pomóc. Tak zdobyli jej zaufanie. Wkrótce Gustav został wmieszany w aferę z grupą: Rycerze Lilii. Podczas wielu trudnych walk i przepraw, przysłużył się do zakończenia kłopotów i w tym kraju. Niestety walka ze spadającymi gwiazdami doprowadziła go do tak złego stanu, że nie mógł wziąć udziału w bitwie finałowej. W trakcie swego pobytu w tym kraju, Gustav zdobył wiernego ucznia i wafla, którym był niejaki Darius Ragex. Również gdy spadł z wozu i uderzył głową w kamień, wszystkie jego wspomnienia wróciły w mgnieniu oka. Kalmaart / Kataart W tym państwie zasłużył się przede wszystkim pokonaniem grupy zabójców Yashinsen oraz zniszczeniu Mazoku, którym był Morgol Querteltank. Stoczył też walkę z magiem o nazwie Douglas Harpun. Podczas wędrówek spotyka łowcę smoków, którym jest niejaki Dave Nogard. Proponuje on Gustavowi podróż w Góry Kataart by zabijać smoki. Nasz bohater przystaje na propozycje i wyrusza w to niebezpieczne miesjce. Na miejscu zostaje wplątany w wielką aferę z wampirami (chociaż parę smoków zdołał ubić). Jeden z nich kradnie mu Old Sword`a więc Gustav jest zdeterminowany by go odzyszkać. Jest jednym z tych, którzy mierzą się z Eleonelxuss oraz z Necrovalsiuss (który ukradł mu miecz) a także bronił miasta w wielkiej bitwie pod Northend. Gustav na prośbę Dave`a bierze udział w walce ze smokiem o nazwie Vurdrak Salamander i pokonuje go. Wszystko to zrobił z udziałem Arkhama i Rosomaka. Po wszystkim powraca wraz z Rosomakiem do Seyruun. Lyzeille Po parunastu przygodach, Gustav, Arkham, Rosomak oraz Ajax stawili się na tajemnicze wezwanie do miasta Crimson w Lyzeille. Tam spotkali się z księżniczką Anną, która poprosiła ich o pomoc i opowiedziała o nowo stworzonej Armii PCK. Wyjawiła im też, że prywatna Armia Czarne Kości chce podbić państwa pod barierą. Gustav dużo nie rozumiejąc, zgadza się zostać jednym z generałów pod warunkiem, że będzie miał wrogów do siekania. Razem z innymi wyrusza do Zamku Demona by przeistoczyć go w ich nową bazę. Każdy z generałów (oprócz Ajaxa) zostanie wysłany na poszukiwanie wojowników i cennych osób do Armii. Gustav wyrusza na długi czas gdzie udaje przyłączyć mu się między innymi: Vmordego, Cervantesa, Hukera. Wyrusza do Seyruun by przywrócić pamięć Dariusowi i zgarnąć go do ekipy i o dziwo udaje mu się to. Dodatkowo spotyka się on ze starym przyjacielem Yukinem, któremu pomaga w walce z wietrznym potworem z gór. Walka była trudna ale po wygranej, Gustav uzyskał specjalny atak: Wietrzne Cięcie. Yukin również dołącza do Armii. Podczas podróży przyszło mu też walczyć z nieumarłymi przyzwanymi przez Osmudna Sabraca. Podejmuje walkę z Hidalgo a następnie z Wizolą i odnosi zwycięstwo. Walczy też z ożywionym starym przyjacielem Zilbertem, który odebrał mu Old Sworda. Udaje mu się go pokonać ale podczas walki okazuje się, że Naris Whitestone mieszkała w mieście Wernand wyrżniętym niegdyś przez ich gildię. Dziewczyna atakuje Gustava ale ten tłumaczy się, że był pod wpływem mocy Mazoku. Naris niechętnie ale wybacza bohaterowi jego zbrodnie. W końcu po długim czasie szwendania się po różnych państwach, Gustav dostaje wezwanie s powrotem do Zamku. Tam dochodzi do pierwszego spotkania między nim a nową strateg, Suellen Iskaral. Ta oznajmia, że Gustav nie nadaje się do werbowania ludzi i wysyła go na granicę Dils by bronił jej przed Czarnymi Kośćmi. Mówi mu też, że poznała kiedyś jego ojca Victora Ulricha. Gustav musi sprawdzić się jako dowódca fortu granicznego. Ma pod swoją komendą wielu żołnierzy i o dziwo świetnie nimi rozkazuje. Czy to szczęście czy umiejętności, Gustav zdobywa bazę Czarnych Kości a nawet pokonuje w uczciwej walce generała Kleeina. Przytaczając inne jego czyny: Brał udział w prawie każdej większej bitwie (gdzie raz został bardzo poważnie ranny), pomagał w walce z Herranem gdzie w mieście Two Window zmierzył się z Senką Yoshiyamą. Walczył z Hydrą Chaosu (gdzie również przeżył szczęściem). Wraz z innymi wyruszył po Douglasa Harpuna w góry płaczu. Gustav uczestniczył więc na bieżącą w sprawach armii. W między czasie, został zaproszony do rezydencji Ralpha Rocke, który okazał się potomkiem jego byłego mistrza Raura. Ralph stworzył Czarne Starożytne Miecze, które miały pomóc mu pokonać Gustava ale ten pozbywa się oponenta jak i jego ambicji. Jak wszyscy generałowie, Gustav bierze udział w bitwie o miasto Blade. Do zdobytego miasta wbiega jako pierwszy przez co ściąga uwagę Brass Demonów. Wraz z towarzyszami udaje mu się je pokonać. Gdy dowiadują się, że ich cel czyli najemca Czarnych Kości, Elender Emanuel uciekł w Góry Kalmaart, wraz z Arkhamem i Rosomakiem przenoszą się dzięki wynalazkowi Bregorowicza właśnie do tego miejsca. Tam rozpętały się walki. Mazoku Velpecula więzi Gustava w innej rzeczywistości gdzie staje na przeciw legendarnemu bohaterowi: Omarowi Pielgrzymowi. Gustav oczywiście pierwsze słyszał o kolesiu ale ten udowodnił, że legendy o nim nie są wyssane z palca. Rozpętała się walka w której Gustav nie mógł trafić wroga. Dzierżył on bowiem specjalną broń, która przenosiła go w astralną strefę. Gustav odcina więc mu rękę i pozbawia broni a chwilę później pokonuje go na dobre. Ostatnie walki i śmierć Gdy inni również skończyli swoje walki, wyruszyli za Elenderem na szczyt góry. Tam rozpoczęli walkę z nikim innym jak ich stary znajomy czyli Jose Santiago z tym, że posiadał na sobie Zbroję Zanaffara. Gustav był pewien swych umiejętności i otwarcie zaatakował czarnoksiężnika. Skończyło się to tragicznie, gdzie Jose potwornie zranił bohatera. Gdyby nie Rosomak i Arkham, Jose zabiłby Gustava. Chwilę później jest świadkiem powstania pierwszej magicznej bestii Zanaffara, która zniszczy miasto Sairaag. Zamiast gonić bestie, generałowie skupili się na dorwaniu Elendera. Wyruszyli za nim do miasta umarłych w Elmekii gdzie nastąpi ostateczna walka. Dopiero wtedy prawda wychodzi na jaw. Nekromantą okazuje się sam Coeg Wyniosły i na dodatek udało mu się opanować moc morza Chaosu. Gustav razem z Rosomakiem, Arkhamem, Ajaxem i Lucy stają do walki z nekromantą. Gustav przyczynia się do zniszczenia kościanego pancerza maga ale nie udaje mu się uniknąć potężnego zaklęcia czarnej magii. Przez obrażenia zadane magią, Gustav ginie na oczach jego towarzyszy, którzy podczas dalszej walki pokonują wroga. Jego ciało zostaje zakopane podczas gdy miasto umarłych, całkowicie się zawala. Przywrócone wspomnienia Dzieciństwo Gustav urodził się i wychował w mieście Xebarter. Jego ojciec (Victor Ulrich) był znanym bohaterem i szermierzem. Niestety poległ on podczas wojny między Kalmaart a Ralteague (a dokładnie Rebelii). Jego miecz, sławny Legendary Sword powinien wrócić do Gustava bowiem przekazywany był zawsze z ojca na syna. Niestety jednak zaginął. Czternastoletni Gustav rozpoczął trening by dorównać niegdyś ojcu i wspaniale posługiwał się mieczami. Po jakimś czasie, do Gustava przyszedł stary przyjaciel jego ojca, Raur Rocke. Postanowił go zabrać do bardzo sławnej gildii szermierzy zwanej Weapon Task i mthumb|left|Gustav podczas kąpieli (manga)ieć oko na jego trening. Gildia była w mieście Gremisia. Młodość Gustav po 6 latach (czyli w wieku 20 lat) musiał przejść próbę. Żeby zakończyć trening w gildii, musiał zdobyć dla siebie jakąś legendarną broń. Po kilku dniach poszukiwań informacji, znalazł wzmiankę o broni, którą posługiwał się Morgol Bufuria zwaną Totemem Bufurii. Z racji tego, że ruiny z zapieczętowanym Morgolem były nieopodal miasta, Gustav postanowił zdobyć ową broń. Sam jednak mógł nie dać rady. Już wtedy nie grzeszył ładnym wyglądem toteż nie miał przyjaciół. Zmieniło się to gdy zapoznał się z o rok starszym szermierzem o nazwie Yukin Kurasagi. Zawarli układ. Yukin pomoże Gustav`owi zdobyć broń a Gustav pomoże mu w odzyskaniu jego broni od pewnego złodzieja. Wyruszyli razem do ruin gdzie zmierzyli się z Inkarnacją Bufurii, który jednak dzierżył upragnioną broń. Tak Gustav zdobył nowy oręż i zakończył swą kilkuletnią naukę. Pomógł oczywiście Yukinowi odzyskać jego miecz z rąk złodzieja. Był to Ancient Sword, jeden z trzech starożytnych mieczy. Życie Gustav i Yukin byli najlepsi w całej gildii Weapon Task. Nic więc dziwnego, że Raur zaproponował im stanowisko nauczycieli. Obydwoje bardzo chętnie się zgodzili. W między czasie starał się odnaleźć utracony miecz swego ojca, Legendary Sword ale bezskutecznie. Jedną z uczennic Gustava była niejaka Sarah Vervelvet. Jej celem była kradzież Totemu Bufurii czyli miecza Gustava. Pewnego dnia, Gustav i Yukin zostali wezwani przez Raur`a. Opowiedział im o tym, że niejaki Zilbert Bearshield, bardzo potężny szermierz, pojawił się w mieście Seyruun. Dzierżył on podobno drugi ze starożytnych mieczy zwany Old Sword`em. Raur chciał by oboje spróbowali dołączyć go do gildii. Podczas spotkania z Zilbertem wywiązała się walka. Docenił i wychwalał on umiejętności Gustava i Yukina więc postanowił dołączyć do gildii (nie był jednak nauczycielem). Gustav dalej pracował jako nauczyciel. Ożenił się nawet ze swoją uczennicą Sarą, która już coraz mniej miała nadziei na odebranie miecza swemu mężowi. Nauczał on około 10 lat a jego życie toczyło się bardzo dobrze. Kolejne wezwanie, tym razem Gustav i Zilbert (Yukinowi rodził się wtedy trzeci syn). Raur odkrył, że niejaki mistrz broni Golargos Izmo, posiada w swej kolekcji Legendary Sword, czyli stary miecz jego przyjaciela Victora. Wyruszyli do miasta Fensaller by go odzyskać. Walka z Golargosem zaowocowała odzyskaniem Legendary Sworda (ale za to utracił Totem Bufurii). Gustav, Zilbert i Yukin posiadali trzy starożytne miecze. Ich moc była nieograniczona. Noc po odzyskaniu Legendary Sworda, zdarzyły się tragiczne rzeczy. Tragedia Gustav przez jedną z trucizn Golargos`a przykuty był do łózka. Pewnej nocy wkradł się do nich bandyta. Jego celem była kradzież nowo zdobytego ostrza. Żona Gustava, Sarah złapała łobuza na gorącym uczynku i rozpoczęła się walka. Podczas jej trwania, maska bandyty została zerwana. Okazało się, że jest to sam Raur. Na oczach Gustava, Raur przeciął na pół jego żonę po czym chciał zabić i jego. Gustav ze łzami w oczach, krzyknął z całej siły imiona swych przyjaciół (Yukina i Zilberta). Jedna z zielonych kul, które były wbite w ostrze Legendary Sworda zniknęła. W jednej chwili pojawili się Yukin i Zilbert, którzy swoimi mieczami zablokowali cios Raur`a. Nie wiadomo dlaczego nagle pojawiło się białe światło z nieba. Za chwilę miał nastąpić potężny wybuch, ale przed tym Gustav krzyknął by go i jego przyjaciół przeniosło w bezpieczne miejsce. Kolejna kula znikła a nasi szermierze zostali przeteleportowani gdzieś poza miasto. Błysk spowodował olbrzymi wybuch niszczący cały środek miasta Gremisia jak i również gildie Weapon Task. Trzy filary Gdy Gustav odzyskał siły, zarówno fizyczne jak i psychiczne postanowił stworzyć organizację, która zwalczała by złoczyńców i potwory. Tak powstała grupa Trzy Filary założona przez właśnie Gustava, Yukina i Zilberta. Skupiała ona samych potężnych szermierzy. Organizacja była bardzo sławna i ceniona. Dzięki temu miała fundusze by wybudować swą siedzibę. Zbudowana została w dolinie by pokazać, że jej członkowie nie boją się niebezpieczeństwa. Kryjówka nazwana została Fort Dantez. Organizacja zasłynęła z naprawdę wielu akcji i ze swej potęgi, a szczególnie potęgi jej założycieli. Turniej na Sal Ghidos Pewnego razu, Gustav oraz jego towarzysze dostali zaproszenie na turniej organizowany na wyspie Sal Ghidos. Przywódcy gildii wyruszyli by promować swoją gildię oraz by zdobyć fundusze. Wyruszyli statkiem z portu Atlas City gdzie podczas podróży morskiej, poznali księżniczkę Alanę, która od razu wpadła każdemu w oko bo była piękna. Jednakże tylko Gustavowi udało się jako tako zagadać. Na wyspie zawodnicy zamieszkali w specjalnie stworzonym miasteczku a walki odbywały się na przygotowanej arenie niedaleko miasta. Turniej okazał się tak naprawdę próbą i sposobem na wyłonienie najpotężniejszych bohaterów. Mieszkańcy bowiem byli terroryzowani przez potwora Archarybdę. Zwycięzcy zostali poproszeni o pokonanie bestii. W finale znaleźli się między innymi Gustav, Zilbert, Alana oraz Stone. Temu ostatniemu nie podobało się, że turniej zostaje przerwany więc postanowił zgładzić współzawodników. Wspólnymi siłami pokonali przeciwnika, który okazał się żyjącym Golemem. Następnie nastała walka z Archarybdą gdzie bohaterowie odnoszą zwycięstwo. Gustav podczas powrotu z wyspy, spędza noc w kajucie z Księżniczką Alaną. Zemsta Raura Pewnego razu, dostali oni zlecenie w państwie Elmekia. Było w nim napisane, że potwór, który niszczy miasta jest tak potężny, że proszą o pomoc tylko trójkę wszechpotężnych założycieli. Udali się więc oni na wytyczne miejsca. Tam zostali zaatakowani przez szamathumb|286px|Gustav (35 lat)na ziemi zwanego Bazil Vielo i potwora zwanego Glizdą Elmekijską. Gdy ich pokonali okazało się, że całe to zdarzenie zostało zaplanowane przez Raur`a. Stary nauczyciel przeżył (Wykorzystał ostatnią kulę w Legendary Swordzie na życzenie przeniesienia go) i chciał zdobyć trzy starożytne miecze. Okazało się, że kryją one dziwną tajemnice. Podczas wiru walki, trzy miecze ponownie skrzyżowały się ze sobą. Pojawił się ten sam jasny błysk. Gustav wiedział co się stanie. Nastąpi olbrzymi wybuch. Wykorzystał ponownie moc trzech kuli swego miecza na trzy różne życzenia. Przeniósł on najpierw Yukin`a, potem Zilberta a potem siebie, tak by Raur nie mógł uzyć już żadnego. Nastąpił wybuch po którym pozostała olbrzymia dziura w ziemi z której wydobywała się potężna energia magiczna. Nazwana została potem dziurą Many. Po wielu rozmowach, założyciele postanowili zapieczętować starożytne miecze, ponieważ były zbyt niebezpieczne. Poprosili maga o imieniu Landr (jedyny mag w Trzech Filarach), by schował i zapieczętował ich bronie. Legendary Sword został schowany w piwnicach Fortu Dantez. Walka z Shatree Jakiś czas później na wioskę Wernand napadło stado Mazoku. Trzy Filary dostały cynk i zaczęli działać. Okazało się, że na wieś napadł Shatree wraz ze swym sługusem zwanym Esher. Podczas walki ten drugi Mazoku przejął kontrolę nad Yukin`em i Zilbert`em przez co Gustav był bez szans (Inni członkowie zajmowali się mniejszymi potworami). Gustav również stracił nad sobą kontrolę po czym wyrżnął resztę swej organizacji i mieszkańców wsi gdy ta płonęła (potem miał wizje tych scen). Esher sprawił by Yukin, Zilbert i Gustav stracili pamięć. Shatree postanowił, że Gustav zostanie strażnikiem kryjówki jego klanu pod miastem Seyruun. Gustav obudził się w pewnym małym domku w mieście Seyruun. Miał 34 lata. Nie pamiętał nic ze swojego wcześniejszego życia. Nasz bohater musiał jakoś więc żyć... Wygląd i osobowość Gustav jest wielkim, potężnie zbudowanym dryblasem. Jego mięśnie są wielkie jak jego bary. Niestety brzydota na jego szpetnej twarzy jest dość odpychająca. Jest on dość cichym, mało ogarniętym mężczyzną. Co innego gdy się go zdenerwuje. Wtedy wyrzuca z siebie wszystko co ma do powiedzenia ale częściej macha mieczem niż rozmawia. Lubi też dużo popić ale może to robić gdyż ma bardzo mocną głowę. Miał, długie blond włosy ale podczas przygód stracił je. Teraz ma średniej długości fryzurę. Ma bardzo dużo blizn (raz stracił nawet rękę ale ją odzyskał). Podczas Kampanii Lyzeille, Gustav posiada fryzurę do ramion. Nosi też wielką zbroje Mathias a bronie chowa do demonicznych notek. Na zewnątrz trzyma tylko Legendary Sworda. Na samym końcu, gdy jego zbroja zostaje zniszczona, Gustav przerzuca się na mithrillową. Umiejętności Gustav jest przede wszystkim wspaniałym szermierzem. Potrafi posługiwać się każdego rodzaju bronią ale najbardziej lubi miecze dwuręczne. Jest bardzo silny i wytrzymały. Uwielbia nosić ciężkie zbroje. Jest też wyśmienitym kowalem i płatnerzem. Bronie jakimi się posługiwał to: Legendary Sword, Old Sword, Topór Valhalla, Miecz Executor, Harpun Vepar, Korbacz Salamander, Ramię Golema, Kastet B-Punch, Młot Wariatki a nawet Kotwica! Jego najpotężniejszym atakiem specjalnym był cyklon dzięki któremu ciął wszystko dookoła. Dodatkowo jego skóra była tak twarda, ze sama z siebie absorbowała obrażenia. Pod koniec, Gustav opanował technikę cięcia wiatrem, którą mógł ciąć z dystansu. The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Gustav Numer karty: 004 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Gustav Umiejętność 1: '''Ciężka Zbroja' - +2 oczka do rzutów przeciwko wszystkim / nie porusza się gdy wyrzuci 1 lub 2 oczka na kostce.'' Umiejętność 2: Kowalstwo - Odzyskujesz użytą kartę ekwipunku (broni) na grę Umiejętność 3: Naturalny Pancerz - Zapobiega stracie PR poprzez test. 3 Umiejętność 4: Aura Mocy - Żeby pokonać Gustava, trzeba z nim wygrać 3 razy na grę. *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta = *Kursywa = umiejętności dodane lub zmienione w''' rozszerzeniu gry: The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon - Kolejna Sesja''' = Zasady specjalne: Gustav jako przeciwnik, traktowany jest jako boss a nie pogromca. PR za wygraną: 5 PR Kara za przegraną: Przegrana odbiera 4 PR Ciekawostki - W każdej gildii do której należał Gustav, zajmował on wysoką pozycję jeżeli nie najważniejszą. Nawet w armii PCK był jednym z najważniejszych osób. - W Seyruun znany jest jako pogromca Moren. - W Wielkiej Gildii Pracy miał przydomek Egzekutor. - Okazało się, że Gustav stoi za zabiciem rodziny Naris Whitestone (pod wpływem zaklęcia Eshera). Pierwszy raz w życiu klęczy i błaga kogoś o wybaczenie i darowanie życia. - Zajął drugie miejsce w pierwszej edycji turnieju "All Stars Slayers Tournament". - Wygrał w Rankingu Popularności społeczności TLOS Wiki na ulubioną postać. Cytaty "Użył bym Ray Wing'a, ale zapomniałem że nie jestem magiem." - "Po chuj mi broń?" - Gdy jednym ciosem z pięści, pokonuje Larę Canyę. "Poszedł bym na jakiś dancing." - w karczmie w Elmekii. "Kurde, królik gada..." - o jednym z mutantów Bagena. "Chodź, czeka nas przygoda." - Do Dariusa by ten za nim podążał. "Ale ja nie umien czytać!" - Gdy Huenka zostawił go w środku gry z zasadami zapisanymi na kartce. "Piję Oil'a." - W twierdzy Kartago zapytany o swoje dalsze działania. "...Twoją śmierć." - Gdy strażniczka portalu spytała co wybiera, utratę życia czy poświęcenie części sił witalnych. "...gobliny?" - Gdy Dave spytał: "A co, prócz smoków w Kataart żyje najliczniej?". (Dave miał na myśli wampiry) "Kim ty kurwa jesteś dziewczynko?" - Gdy zobaczył nową strateg "Odetnę ci głowę i nasram do szyi" - Do generała Kleeina podczas wymiany grzeczności. "Ale oni mnie czy ja ich?" - Podczas którejś bitwy gdy krzyknęli mu, by atakował. Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Slayers Arc Kategoria:Gaideny Kategoria:TLOS Dungeon